XMEN Evolution The Sum Of All Fears
by Goeleven
Summary: A new anti-mutant group, a mysterious cat-girl taking over the minds of the male members of the X-men, disaster over the horizon (plz read!)


I didn't write this story. My Friend Tristan did  
  
Disclaimer I do not own X-MEN Evolution  
  
X-Men Evolution: The Sum of all Fears  
  
Our story begins in an old, castle like building in the state of Maine. This is Neko Manor, a private estate currently owned by Robin Neko, alias Solta, a mutant with some interesting characteristics. She possesses the eyes, ears and tail of a cat, along with the ability to control the male of almost any species. Tonight we find Robin in her study, watching the latest anti-mutant propaganda.  
  
"Mutants are still a menace, despite what Xavier and his supporters would have you believe. Our organization, the Mutant Guardian Organization, believes that we should reinstate the Mutant Registration Act and put all the dangerous mutants into camps for the public's protection."  
  
"Are you saying Mr. Malory that despite how many good deeds we have seen mutants do over the years, you are still judging mutants by the actions of a select few?"  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Those select few are going to become examples for the rest and then we will have mass genocide on our hands."  
  
"You heard it here folks-" Robin turned off the TV in disgust. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her window, overlooking the ocean.  
  
'How can they still be like this after all this time? After all the good that has been done, the people still believe that we are a menace. Something has to be done; maybe Xavier's X-Men can help. They're probably going to need some persuasion though.' She smiled, 'This is going to be fun!'  
  
Meanwhile a similar scene was occurring at the Xavier Institute in Bayville, New York. Jean Grey-Summers and her husband Scott were watching the same broadcast.  
  
"-Mr. Malory of the MGO and his views on what he calls the Mutant Menace. Next we'll have a short tribute to Bob Hope, who died earlier this month and then-" Jean shut off the TV and looked at her husband.  
  
"Do you think it'll actually happen, the camps and all?" Jean asked her husband in a concerned voice.  
  
Scott looked at her and smiled, "I seriously doubt it, people may fear us but they still remember what Hitler did during World War II and no one wants to be like him."  
  
"I hope you're right, for all our sakes."  
  
Professor Xavier was having similar thoughts as he clicked off the television in his study. He had seen radicals with these types of views before, but never with this kind of following. There was definitely going to be trouble, the question was who was going to cause it. There were so many places it could come from: Magneto, Mystique, or even the Morlocks. The possibilities were endless, unfortunately.  
  
Jean awoke the next morning alone, Scott hadn't come to bed again last night. She could sense him in the kitchen, mulling over last nights events. She tiredly pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom; it was going to be a long day. Twenty minutes later she emerged from her bathroom ready to tackle the day.  
  
Kyle Grey wasn't doing much better than his sister that particular morning, last nights broadcast had shaken him, badly. He had thought that mutants had finally proven that most of them were peaceful. It scared him that some of his worst nightmares were coming true. He had spent a good portion of his life living in fear because of people like Malory. His mutations gave him the ability to teleport, like Nightcrawler, however he had also been given the eyes, ears and tail of a cat, hence his codename: Alley-Cat. He extended his claws and ran them through his hair a few times, like a comb. That was definitely a downside to having long hair, you had to comb it ever morning. He grabbed his book bag and then set it back down, he was obviously upset, he had forgotten it was the first day of summer. He opened his bedroom door just in time to have Jean knock on his head instead of his door.  
  
"Oh, I see you're already up." Jean said with a smile  
  
"Yeah Sis, I'm up and I'm also home upstairs." He indicated the spot on his forehead where she had just hit him.  
  
"Well good, we wouldn't want a brainless little kitten would we?" Kyle was just about to respond to that question when Kitty stuck her head through his wall, right next to Jean's head.  
  
"Come on Kyle! We're gonna like totally miss those first day of summer sales at the mall!"  
  
"Alright. later Sis!" He grabbed Kitty's arm as she finished walking through his wall and then they both vanished into a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone. Moments later Jean heard Kyle's motorcycle speeding through the Institute's gates.  
  
Jean smiled and said, "Kids."  
  
Professor Xavier stared out of his study window at the school grounds. The MGO had just announced that it was going to join with the Anti- Mutant Sentries, becoming the Sentry Guardian Corps, or the SGC. This gave them more manpower and financial backing, as well as access to Sentinel technology. The threat level had just increased; it was only a matter of time now before someone threw the first blow. To make matters worse no one had heard form Logan in over two weeks. He was prone to disappear for over a month at a time, but he always came back when there was a situation like this one building. He turned when he heard the sound of the door opening, it was Ororo.  
  
"Ah Ororo, I'm glad to see you, I need your help."  
  
"What do you need Professor? Do you want me to see if I can track down Logan?"  
  
"That is precisely what I want you to do Ororo. He was last seen somewhere in Chicago, however I can no longer detect him anywhere near that region."  
  
"I see, do you suspect he was taken?" "Yes Ororo I do, I think this situation is about to get way out of hand."  
  
"I understand Professor, I will leave immediately."  
  
"Good Ororo, if you don't find him in twenty-four hours come back here. We may need you if the situation changes."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Good luck Oro and be careful..."  
  
"I will Professor, I will." Ororo turned and left the Professor's study.  
  
Logan was sitting in a seedy bar in one of Chicago's lesser friendly neighborhoods. He had received a message from an old friend to meet him here on his way back to Bayville. He had been here for over two hours and hadn't heard a peep from his friend. He claimed that he had important info on the SGC movement, but Logan was seriously beginning to doubt it. Every fiber of his being was beginning to scream that this was a setup, he smelled trouble. He watched as an attractive young woman wearing a black hair band ducked into the bar, she looked panicked about something. She looked around and spotted Logan, a moment later a gang of hoodlums busted in and grabbed her. She was obviously struggling with the men, but no one seemed to care. Logan got up and freed the girl from the thug's grip.  
  
"Listen bub, I don't believe the lady wants to go with you. I suggest that you back off before I get real nasty."  
  
"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do about it gramps!" Two seconds later the thug that had said that wished he hadn't. He was down on his knees with his wrist split wide open. Logan just stood there, fresh blood dripping from his adamantium claws. The one that appeared to be the leader of the group glared at Logan and drew a knife from his jacket.  
  
Logan smiled, "Try it bub, I've been itchin for a good fight all day!" The youth lunged at Logan, who merely sidestepped out of harm's way, sending his assailant crashing into some tables and knocking himself out. The third and final thug looked at his two comrades and then at Logan. He turned and ran home with his tail between his legs.  
  
Logan looked disappointed, "That was the most pathetic bar fight I've ever been in," he grumbled. He turned and helped the woman the thugs had been harassing earlier up.  
  
"Ya alright darlin?" he asked as kindly as he could. She stood up and removed her hair band, revealing two catlike ears, as she looked up at him he noticed she had the eyes to match.  
  
"My hero." As he heard those words Logan felt his mind melting away into a dark void along with a great state of euphoria. Robin smiled; she had just captured Wolverine, one of the strongest X-Men. Now all she had to do was go to Bayville and get the rest of the male X-men, then her plan would be unstoppable.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
